My Past is Worth It
by Anaica
Summary: Wedding bells finally for Amelia Hunter and Neal Cassidy. You'll laugh, you'll cry, just a feel good story.
1. Thoughts of the Past

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **It's almost wedding time! Simple and heart felt conversation between two men to start the day.**

* * *

Neal Cassidy stood on the docks the morning of his wedding. He just looked at the boats and the moving water, lost in his own thoughts. He was finally marrying the woman of his dreams. But there was another woman on his mind.

His mother. Milah.

He was so young when she left, ran off with Killian. He never saw her again. According to Killian, she had planned on returning to get him, but Rumpelstiltskin caught up with her before she had the chance. Not that it would have done anything for her. Neal was already in another world by then.

Would he have gone? That was the million-dollar question. But one thing he knew for sure, he wouldn't have been the same man.

He heard heavy footsteps behind him and he knew exactly who was there.

"Do you think my mother would have liked her?" Neal asked Killian.

Killian paused. Would Milah have liked Amelia? They were both very strong willed women but they held different standards. Amelia put family first while Milah chose her happiness over her own family.

But they were also very similar, they made hard choices and lived with the outcome.

"I think Milah would have seen the caring and supportive woman that Amelia is. Amelia would have been her charming self." Kilian answered.

"Charming self…" Neal had to laugh. Amelia was rarely charming when she first met anyone. She was honest and blunt. But that was one of the things he loved about her. "Do you think they would have gotten along?"

"They would fake it, for your sake. I would have hidden the knives quite honestly though. But the bottom line is, Milah loved you and would have been very proud of the hero you became. She would just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Killian." Neal said.

"Anytime. Now, you have a wedding to get to. It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

* * *

 **Do you think Milah would have liked Amelia and the other way around?**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Ceremony

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **All I am going to say is get the tissues ready, seriously!**

* * *

Amelia Hunter, almost Amelia Cassidy, was in her own little world, clueless to the noise of the room. She was in the side room of the convent with Michael, Marian, Jordan and the children. Roland sat on a chair reading "The Cat in the Hat" that Belle had given him from the library. Three month old Richard and Charlotte were napping in their wagon.

It was finally Amelia's wedding day. She was finally getting married to Neal. After everything they had been through they had come out on the other side together and stronger. They were finally making this official, in the convent, in front of family and friends.

She stood in front of the mirror studying herself. She had a few goals she wanted to accomplish beforehand this moment and sadly she didn't get finish all of them.

Some old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

The ring was old; it had been Neal's grandmother's. Amelia had to grin when she thought back to yelling at Gold: "I didn't steal the ring, your son did, right before he asked me to marry him".

The dress was new. New and found after a long exhausting shopping day. It was all worth it. It was gorgeous and fit like a glove. It was white but had navy blue flowers. From early on in their relationship, navy had been their color.

The shoes were blue. Navy blue to be exact. They were super high and beautiful.

But the something borrowed plagued her. Who had something she wanted to borrow? Nothing Helen had had awoken any strong memories.

Amelia should let something tiny like this ruin her day. She spun a few times in the mirror, just watching the dress. She did feel like a princess.

There was a knock on the door and Michael answered it. Regina stood there on the other side. She looked at Amelia, yes she had been there when the dress was found, but this was the final unveil. Yes, the mayor of Storybrooke was speechless.

"Regina, can I help you with something?" Amelia asked.

"I just want to say congratulations, you look beautiful Amelia And I have a wedding gift for you." Regina told her.

Amelia raised her eyebrows, warily. She remembered the gift Regina gave to Snow White and Prince Charming for their wedding, a curse to take away all the happy endings. Even though so many things and people had changed since then, Amelia felt something was off. "Regina, you don't have to do that…" Then she suddenly stopping talking and just stared. Standing next to Regina was…

Derek.

Alive. And breathing. And in a suit.

How was this possible? Her hands flew to cover her mouth and she instantly felt her eyes fill with tears. Derek was dead, she had attended his funeral.

All she could do was stare. He took a step closer and touched her hand. He was real; he was really standing in front of her. Amelia almost collapsed but Derek caught her in the tightest hug of her life. And she returned it.

Finally, she let go and looked at Regina with one question on her mind. But she couldn't form the word.

Thankfully she didn't have to, Regina could read her mind. "Don't ask where it came from, just say thank you." Amelia was told.

Using her own words of advice against her now? At the moment, Amelia didn't care. "Thank you." Her hand hadn't left Derek's. Regina then left the room.

Jordan and Marian had shocked looks on their faces; Michael picked up Roland and wheeled the wagon to the door. "I think they need a moment alone." He said to Jordan and Marian. They were still speechless but didn't put up a fight.

Derek stopped Michael. "Sir, can I have your permission to walk my sister down the aisle?"

"You don't even have to ask." Michael was gracious. Derek had stood by Amelia longer than he had. He deserved that honor.

Finally, they were alone. "Don't cry, you're ruin your makeup." He gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "You look stunning." Derek spun her around so he could get a full look at her. Amelia giggled. "Is that a…?" He sounded shocked and maybe a little horrified.

She knew exactly where he was looking. "Yes, it's a tattoo. I got it a while back, to remind me of my mother. I was looking for a blue orchid the day my life fell apart."

"Oh, that's a good reason. Anything else I should know about you? Because you clearly have changed a lot." He looked at her with a critical eye.

Derek was one of the few people she could never lie to. So she made a ball of light appear in her hand. This was one thing she never told him, but it was time now.

To her shock, he didn't back up. "Impressive. I always knew there was something special about you." He took her hands into his as soon as the light faded. "So, who's the lucky man? And please tell me don't tell me it's the pirate." He asked.

Amelia shook her head. "No, that ship sailed a long time ago. We are good friends now. The lucky man is Neal Cassidy. He's the Dark One's son." Derek opened his mouth to argue but Amelia quickly silenced him. "Yes, it started as a deal but then we both fell in love, it was hard and fast. We have been through so much together, losing each other multiple times, Neverland, True Love's Kiss, a miscarriage, the Horned King. Derek, I love him with all my heart."

Derek heaved a sigh then squeezed her hands. "As long as you are happy. And I have never ever seen you this happy. Now let's get you married." He turned to stand next to her and offered his arm.

She had to bite back a smile. This scene was so reminiscent of a scene long past and made up. But this time, the man waiting for her was her True Love. She was ready, but suddenly she remembered the certain people who were sitting in the next room. "Wait, there are a few things I should point out. A lot of things have changed. Emma is with Killian; he is planning on proposing soon. Marian died but came back. But Robin had already moved on with Regina. And Henry is Emma and Neal's kid." Somehow she got all that out in one breath.

Derek stared at her, trying to wrap his head ahead everything Amelia had just told him. But he focused in on one thing. "You're going to be a mother. Henry's lucky to have you. Now before your husband gets worried…" He opened the door.

The music started to play, Derek still held out his arm open to Amelia. She linked her arm through then froze. "Derek… you're my something borrowed." She barely had a voice.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's not leave your groom waiting any longer."

* * *

Neal stood at the front at the altar. There were butterflies in his stomach. He was finally marrying Amelia, the love of his life.

Nathan and Henry were standing next to him; he was sure the excitement was not lost on them. Nathan wanted nothing more than his sister to be happy and Henry couldn't wait for Amelia to officially be a part of his family.

He looked around at the crowd. He and Amelia had been very vocal about not having a bride side and a groom side. Everyone pretty much knew everyone. So it was 'pick a seat, not a side.' Gold and Belle were in the front, his father had an encouraging smile for him. Never in a million years did Neal think this moment, or any moment with his father, was possible. Mary Margret and David sat a few rows back on the other side, they were talking to Killian and Emma. Killian caught Neal looking around and sent him a thumbs up. Neal smiled back, he knew that very soon, their roles were going to be switched. Around the audience, Nicholas and Ava Zimmerman were manning the cameras. They were making the wedding album and video.

Then Neal noticed something odd. Michael was walking out of the back room, alone. Did Amelia have cold feet?

He leaned over to Nathan. "Why is your dad out here, alone?"

Nathan looked unfazed. "You really think Amelia would let someone give her away? Calm down, she'll be out here."

Neal did calm down; he was so grateful for the family members he was gaining. A brother, a sister, a brother in law, a niece and nephew and of course a mother and father in law.

Then the music started playing and they saw Marian slowly walking towards them. She looked beautiful in her navy dress. Amelia's friend who had come back from the dead to a new world and had overcome so much. She was confidently standing on her own two feet.

Then came Jordan. She was back to her usual stunning self after the birth of her children. Nathan did notice both women had tears in their eyes and looked like they held a secret.

Then came Roland, pulling the little wagon with Richard and Charlotte. The babies had woken up and were looking around, smiling.

The door closed, and seemed to stay closed for a lifetime. When they finally opened, Neal's breath was taken away. Amelia stood there, beaming. She was stunning, the dress was perfect: strapless with navy flowers. He stared at her will a joyful grin on his face.

Then he noticed the man she walked next to. The man Neal had only seen in pictures of but heard so much about. How was this even possible?

Amelia and Derek reached the altar and Derek gave him the once over. This was the man he was giving his sister away to?

"Take care of her." He said, shaking Neal's hand.

"With my life." Neal answered. Derek nodded then turned to Amelia, kissing her cheek. Then he left her to find a seat in the front.

"Hi." Amelia said quietly. She realized it was hard to speak with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi. You look amazing." Neal told her, looking at her from head to toe.

"You clean up pretty nicely." Amelia said, tiling her head.

"Thanks. So…Derek…?"

"It's a wedding gift…" Amelia started to say.

"Amelia, Neal, are you ready to do this?" Archie interrupted them. He was going to officiate the ceremony and he wanted to get underway.

"Sorry." Both Neal and Amelia said. They were having their own private conversation at the altar.

"Friends, family," He said loudly to the crowd gathered in the convent. "We are gathered here to witness True Love. Love that has faced challenge and overcame it. Love that had ups and downs and come out on the other side stronger than ever. Today two people become one."

He turned to Amelia and Neal. "You two have prepared your own vows?"

Amelia nodded. "We did." She handed her bouquet to Jordan and took Neal's hands. She was going to need his support while she poured her heart out to him. "Neal, I don't believe in fate and destiny, but I do believe we are only fated to do things we would choose anyway. And I would choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. I would find you and I would choose you. I feel like everything in my life has led me to you, my choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything. And when we are together, my past seems worth it. Because if I had done one thing differently, I would never have met you." There, she said her piece without losing it too much.

Neal squeezed her hands. Those were the most beautiful words she had ever said. Well, maybe after 'we are True Love" when he came back from the dead. "I fell in love with your courage, your sincerity and your flaming self-respect. And it's these things I would believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that you weren't all you should be. I love you and it is the beginning of everything."

Not traditional vows, but they came from the heart.

"Do you have the rings?" Archie asked. Neal turned to Nathan who handed over two rings.

Neal took the first ring and placed it on Amelia's finger. "Take this ring as a sign of my undying love."

Amelia bit back a tear as she repeated the action with Neal. "Take this ring as a sign of my undying love."

Undying love, that perfectly described their love. They had been to the other side and then was returned the other one couldn't bear to be alone.

"Amelia, Neal, do you promise to love, honor and cherish each other until your dying breath? Do you promise to stand besides each other in sickness and health, for richer for poor, in happy times and in sad times?"

"I do." They both answered.

"Then by the power vested in me by the town of Storybrooke, you may…."

But Archie wasn't able to finish his declaration. Neal's arm snaked around Amelia's waist, pulling her close. Her own arms were thrown over his neck and their lips crashed wonderfully into each other.

They were too wrapped up in their moment they did not hear the cheers and applause from their family and friends. It only intensified when Neal dipped her as they continued to kiss.

They finally went back to an upright position and Amelia raised an arm over her head in pure joy.

* * *

 **Derek!**

 **They did it! It only took how many stories? Did I make you cry? Was it worth it? So Jordan's twins are named Richard (for her brother) and Charlotte (basically for her dad).**

 **Next up: PARTY TIME. IE- lots of dancing.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Reception

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **PARTY TIME! But keep the tissues close… just saying.**

* * *

"I have the honor of introducing for the first time ever, the bride and groom, Neal and Amelia Cassidy!" Robin might have shouted that a little too loud into the microphone, but it was hard to contain his excitement. Derek was back, even if it was just for the day. And Amelia was happy and finally married to the love of her life.

Neal and Amelia entered the room to the cheers of their family and friends. Their bridal party was already on the dance floor.

Now it was time for their first dance. Maybe Amelia was more nervous about this part than the actual ceremony. She did not want to mess it up.

The music started up, Life with you was their wedding song. There were a few missteps.

"Don't worry, I got you. I will always have you." Neal whispered in her ear. That calmed her down and she pulled herself into his embrace, forgetting about the rest of the world.

Pretty soon, there were other couples on the dance floor. Amelia picked her head off of Neal's shoulder to see Mary Margaret and David holding each other tight. They had a memorable wedding, just not for the right reasons. Regina looked light and free as she danced with Robin. Killian and Emma looked like they had been doing this for years.

That slow classical music ended and the volume was pumped up. Ruby and Ashely ran up to Amelia and dragged her away from Neal. He had a grin on his face. Amelia was going to let go and have some girl fun time. He knew he was going to get her back later. Besides, he had to go say a few words to their surprise guest.

* * *

The meal was served; the guests went to the high top tables. Amelia and Neal were told, rather harshly by Helen, to eat. But they were too excited and happy to put that much food into their mouths. They still had to mingle with the guests.

Neal and Derek had come to an agreement, after a beer. They both wanted what was best for Amelia. And if Neal stepped one toe out of line, Derek would haunt him from the beyond. Now Neal understood where Amelia got her persuasion from.

Helen finally grabbed both Amelia and Neal and forced them to sit down and clear a small plate of food. Now with the bride and groom seated with nowhere to go, it was time for a toast.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Killian Jones called out to the room of people. "I would like to make a toast to the happy couple. It's something I learned at sea…"

"Oh no…" Neal said under his breath. Anything Killian learned at sea might not be appropriate for the situation and the present company.

"Killian, remember my parents are here and there are children present." Amelia yelled back.

"It's safe, don't worry. May you never steal, lie or cheat. But if you must steal, then steal away my sorrows. And if you must lie, lie with me all the nights of my life. And if you must cheat, then please cheat death because I couldn't live a day without you. Bernadette, Baelfire, I wish you centuries of love and happiness."

Both Neal and Amelia got misty eyed. Neal was on his feet first and Killian was ready with a handshake. But Neal was having none of that. He hugged the man and for once it wasn't awkward.

Amelia let Neal have his moment before she gave her own hug. "Thank you Killian, for everything." She whispered.

"Anything for you, love."

All three of them had to admit they had come so far since they first met so many centuries ago.

* * *

Amelia looked around the room, Derek was mingling with just about everyone. He was catching up with his friends. She smiled, they would have their quiet moment later. She still couldn't believe they were standing in the same room.

* * *

And the dancing started back up again. Gold and Belle were center stage. Their own wedding only had a handful of people and there was no dancing back at the house.

"Hey…"

Gold and Belle pulled apart to see Amelia standing there. "Can I cut in?" She asked. Belle smiled, she hadn't thought this would ever happen, on so many fronts. Gold nodded. Belle took a step back and let them have their moment.

Gold took Amelia's hand, they both had to bite back an awkward laugh. "Who would have thought…"

"Bet your ability of foresight couldn't have seen this coming." Amelia said.

"I want to thank you again, Amelia for everything you did. You are a true hero and the hero of my son's heart."

"Anything for family." Yes, the former bounty and the former Dark One were now family.

They were silent, just enjoying the moment. For once it wasn't awkward. They were long past those days.

Jordan came running over to her. "Amelia, Neal has a song for you…" She sounded giddy.

"He does?" Amelia sounded shocked. Yes, music had been their mutual language, she had basically proposed to him via a song. And they did karaoke a handful of times. But this surprised her, it was a happy surprise though.

She let Jordan drag her away to the center of the room. Neal was already testing the microphone. What song was he going to do? She didn't have the foggiest idea.

Neal skipped all introductions, he just jumped right into the song.

 _"_ _I'll be kind if you'll be faithful._

 _You be sweet and I'll be grateful._

 _Cover me with kisses dear._

 _Lighten up the atmosphere._

 _Keep me warm inside our bed._

 _I got dreams of you all through my head._

 _Fortune teller said I'd be free._

 _And that's the day you came to me._

 _Came to me."_

How on earth did Amelia get so lucky? Her hand tightened in Jordan's, she needed some sort of support. Her knees were shaking with emotion.

 _"_ _You and me, we've both got sins._

 _I don't care about where you you've been._

 _Don't be sad and don't explain._

 _This is where we start again._

 _Start again."_

Sins, yes they both had a handful of those. No matter how bad they were, they came out stronger. And their sins hadn't scared the other away. Murder, betrayal, abandonment, just bad choices all around. But they were still alive and madly in love.

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _Can you feel my heart again_

 _Take you back to where you belong_

 _This will be our favorite song_

 _Come to me with secrets bare_

 _I'll love you more so don't be scared._

 _When we're old and near the end_

 _We'll go home and start again._

The song ended and Amelia almost flung herself at Neal who welcomed her hug and her kiss. These were going to the moments they were going to remember of the rest of their lives.

They were planning on dancing together but Michael came to her side before Neal could do anything.

"Can I have a dance with my daughter?" Michael asked. Neal nodded, there seemed to be an understanding between them. Amelia smiled, she was so grateful for everything Michael and his family had done for her, though her whole life.

"Have I recently said thank you?" She asked Michael, resting her head on his shoulder as they slowly moved to the song.

"It has become like breathing to you. You are thankful for everything now. I guess losing everything makes you realize how precious life is." He said. He had saved her so many years ago and instantly she was part of his family, another daughter. She was a strong powerful young woman who gave a hundred percent in everything she did.

Over Amelia's shoulder, he saw Neal had found a dance partner. Michael turned back to Amelia. "This is our father daughter dance."

Amelia looked at him slightly horrified. "What? Neal and I were planning on skipping that. His mother isn't here to do it with him…"

Michael laughed. "Didn't you know that your husband is very resourceful?" He spun Amelia around. She saw Neal and Belle, dancing in perfect harmony. "They had been practicing for weeks."

So that's where Neal had been after work. With his step mother, practicing a dance for the wedding. She had to blink back tears. He really was perfect.

* * *

Now for some fun.

"Alright bouquet throwing time! Ladies, if there isn't an engagement ring on your finger, get up here! Regina, Emma, that means you." Amelia said gleefully. She held her beautiful bouquet tight.

She stood in the center of the dance floor and watched as her friends gathered together. Marian, Ruby, Ava, Grace, Kathryn, Tink, Wendy, even Granny. Amelia had to bite back a laugh. It was Mary Margret who had to drag Emma and Regina up.

Amelia turned around and locked eyes with Neal. The tradition behind the bouquet toss was the woman who caught it would be the next one married. And maybe…Amelia had some inside information. Her eyes turned yellow for a spilt second before she threw the bouquet over her shoulder.

"Regina! You caught it!"

Amelia whirled around, confused. She had put a spell on the bouquet, it was supposed to go to the next woman to get married. Killian had told Amelia he was planning on proposing to Emma.

She didn't have much time to ponder what had happened. Neal come up next to her, his hand was tight on her waist. "I need to get that garter off so I can throw it." He whispered in her ear.

Amelia was led to a chair and sat down. Neal was already on his knees. The look in his eyes both made her excited and nervous. "Behave yourself, my parents are here." She almost hissed at him.

"I behave myself as much as you do, babe."

Oh, that was not comforting.

His hand touched her ankle and slowly went up her leg. Why had she worn that stupid garter so high? She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything else. Her control almost broke when she actually felt teeth.

Her eyes flew open just as Neal's head popped back up, with her garter between his teeth.

"I don't believe you…" Amelia said between clenched teeth.

"You might want to step away; I need to throw this." Neal told her with an innocent smile on his face. But that changed when he pulled her close. "Just a taste for later." A quick kiss on her neck and he was walking to the crowd of men.

It was David who had the job of pushing Robin and Killian out there with the others.

Neal turned around and he swore that Amelia's eyes turned yellow. He threw the garter and it landed in the hand of.

"Robin Hood is the winner!"

The former thief was all smiles and he got the honor of putting the said item on Regina's leg. At least he was a gentleman about it.

"Why the confusion?" Neal stood next to Amelia.

"I put a spell on the bouquet and garter, they were supposed to go to the next couple that is going to get married. Killian told me he was going to propose to Emma. My magic is never wrong…"

"Maybe your magic knows something you don't." Neal said.

Now that was a thought to ponder.

* * *

Derek caught up with her, Amelia was having a conversation with August. "I requested a song for us." He whispered in her ear.

"You mean like we used to dance to back at the White Rabbit?" Amelia asked, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

"No, this is a bit more… emotional." His hand went to her waist, hers to his shoulder.

 _Every breath you take and every move you make_

 _Every bond you break, every, every step you take, I'll be watching you_

 _Every single day and every word you say_

 _Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you_

Of course he had to pick the most emotional song in the world. Amelia bit back a tear and placed her head on his chest. She needed to hear his heart beating. If this was the last moment she ever had with him, she would be happy.

* * *

She needed a break after that dance. Amelia found herself in the corner, she took this opportunity to just look around. All the people here were now getting along, people who only a few years ago hated each other and wanted each other dead. Storybrooke was a fresh start for everyone.

Then she wasn't alone. She looked up and saw Percival, Claude, Sykes, and Pierre.

"This is a wonderful party, Bernadette." Claude said, actually none of them would ever call her Amelia. She would be their Bernadette forever.

"Your mother and your friends pulled off all the stops." Pierre said.

"Thank you guys again for coming. And for everything you did for me." Amelia told them.

"Anything for you." Sykes said. "You are like the daughter none of us ever had."

"But a million times better than any daughter one of us would have had. You are brave and caring and brilliant, better than any of us." Percival said. "Here is a wedding gift from me."

"You don't need to give me a gift…" Her eyes widened when he handed her a small vial. "Is that what I think that is?" Amelia was still a nerd of sorts for magical objects and she had never come across that.

"Yes." Percival answered.

"What's that?" Neal came up to them, looking at the vial with a confused eye.

"Phoenix tears, the most powerful magic in all the realms. They can save you even if you are an inch from death." Amelia explained to him.

"Knowing our luck, these could be useful. Thank you." Neal said, shaking Percival's hand.

"How did come across this? These are not easy find." Amelia held the vial and studied it.

"Darling, what have we told you over and over again?" Claude asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes. Never ask where it came from, just say thank you. She gave each of them a hug.

* * *

Amelia had so many different dance partners that night. She and Neal shared a good number of them but they were wanted by other people. Amelia was only half surprised when Henry asked for a dance and was completely surprised that he did not step on her feet. Henry, her official step son, the young boy who she watched grow up, who they had saved from Neverland, the young man who was the Author. Henry Daniel Mills was a hero.

Nathan led her in a lively dance that reminded her of the White Rabbit. Robin then took her hands, the former thief and former bounty hunter never shared a dance together before. But they made it work.

Will appeared at her side. "Can I get a dance?"

"Can you dance?" Amelia asked back.

He grinned at her. "Can't be that hard." He held out a hand. And he wasn't half bad.

He spun out, her head needed a moment to catch herself, but someone did it for her. A very familial metal item touched her waist.

"Like I said, you make a beautiful bride. May I have this dance?" Killian asked, a smile on his face.

"I thought you would never ask, Captain." Amelia smiled back. They began to dance; they were still in perfect sync. "Remember our first dance?"

"Yes lass, I do. I also remember what happened after that. I broke your walls that night…"

"Oh, that's what you call it?" She giggled when he dipped her.

"I meant every word I ever said to you. You deserve all the happiness in the world and more, love. I'm glad you found your True Love." Killian told her seriously.

"I know. Thank you again, Killian. You were exactly what I needed at the time. You began to fix me to be ready for the next chapter." And she also meant what she said.

They stayed dancing for a little while longer before there was a tap on Killian's shoulder. "Are you two done catching up? I want a dance with the blushing bride." David said to them.

Killian nodded, and handed Amelia over to David. Amelia half expected David to want to dance with Killian.

And so the former bounty hunter danced with Prince Charming. "You look beautiful."

"So I'm told." Amelia replied.

"You are, inside and out. You are a hero who always puts family first. Neal and Henry are lucky to have you. We are lucky to have you in our family."

Amelia was so speechless; all she could do was nod. That was all she ever wanted, to have a family.

* * *

Amelia was finally back in Neal's arms. Their song was playing, the song that Amelia had proposed with.

 _Don't run away_

 _Promise you'll stay_

She was safe and loved and happy. And Henry was right, content was not the same as happy.

Then she noticed Regina standing with Derek. Suddenly Amelia knew what was happening.

The farewell tour. The final farewell.

They came over. Derek didn't need to say a word, Neal stopped first and had a hand out.

"Thank you so much for coming, it means the world to us."

Derek looked at the hand and Neal knew what was going to happen instead. A tight hug and well wishes. "Take care of her, make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid."

Derek stepped back and looked at Amelia. She did not look ready to say good bye.

"How much time do I have?" She asked Regina.

"Until midnight."

"I want to do this alone." Amelia said, waiting for Derek to nod. This had to be a private moment for them. She waved her hand and transported them away.

They reappeared in the middle of the forest, where their friendship began so many years ago.

Derek looked around. "Nice choice. I am so happy and proud of you, Bernadette. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, sister…" He started to say.

She held up a hand. "No, stop. You were the best brother, teacher and protector. Everything I did, I did for you. There was no one I cared for more in this world. You are the reason I have all of this today." She bit back tears.

"I know." He held up his hands, palms open.

Amelia understood and laced her fingers through his. Their hands closed around the other one.

They stood in silence. She closed her eyes, she did not want to witness this sight. Amelia did feel a light kiss on her forehead.

A noise cut through the air: the clock, counting down to midnight. And his grip on her began to fade. Amelia panicked, tightening her own grip. She was not ready to let go.

But then a sense of peace settled over her. "I'm ready to let you go."

The final stroke of the clock, it was midnight. And Amelia Cassidy was all alone in the middle of the forest with her hands closed in front of her.

She let the tears flow, but at least she had peace now. Nothing was left unsaid.

* * *

Amelia returned to the dance hall about half an hour later. Neal was talking to Emma and Killian. Henry had apparently tried to stay up but lost that battle. He was asleep, spread out across four chairs.

Neal saw her and was instantly at her side. "You alright?" He asked worried.

"I'm good. Not many people get to say good bye." She meant every word.

Emma walked over to her. "That was an amazing wedding. Congratulations again." The two women hugged.

"Thank you, and please don't think I'm going to step over you as Henry's step mother. I'm perfectly cool being the older sister."

"I know; I was never worried." Emma smiled. Killian gave Amelia a hug before he walked over to Henry to gently shake the boy awake.

With only Neal and Amelia left in the dance hall, Amelia turned to Neal. "I believe I owe you a wedding night."

"Yes, I believe you do." He pulled her close and they disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

* * *

 **So Killian and Emma might not be getting married next? Hmmm, interesting. Sorry if I made you cry at the end.**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Thoughts of the Future

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **This is the end of the wedding story.**

* * *

It was a month after the wedding and Amelia finally had the completed wedding album and video.

Neal and Amelia were snuggled up on the couch in front of their brand new television set. It was a wedding gift from none other than Henry. He must have used all his savings to buy it, well that and maybe bribed both mothers to pitch in. Amelia had dealt without one her entire time in Storybrooke and Neal had only brought up the topic once, but it wasn't a horrible addition to the apartment.

Nicholas and Ava did a marvelous job on the video, who knew the kids had this kind of talent. It started with a slideshow that documented Amelia and Neal's relationship. Amelia actually wasn't sure how they got hard of the pictures, maybe Ava and Nicholas were spying on them all along.

But whatever they were doing, it paid off.

Then the actual ceremony started.

And Amelia got to see Neal's reaction to Michael walking to a seat, alone. "What are you asking Nathan?"

"What your father was doing, out here, alone. I thought you were getting cold feet or something. But he reassured me that you wouldn't let anyone give you away."

Amelia smiled. That wasn't exactly what happened. Then the wedding march started and she snuggled further into Neal's embrace.

"You look beautiful."

They watched the rest of the ceremony in silence, apart from "We look like giddy teenagers at the altar."

"Archie was getting mad at us."

The ceremony ended and it picked up a second later with the fun filled reception. All the dancing and the speeches that they were viewing for the first time.

David showed up on the screen. "First off, I both want to say congratulations to the happy couple. See Amelia, you do believe in True Love. I remember when I first met you… wait actually I don't, you knocked me out. Anyways, I wish you all the love and happiness this world has to offer."

Then Mary Margaret. "I can't believe you said that on their wedding video. Ava, honey, you'll edit that out right? Neal, you are an amazing person who made our family what it is and thank you for making Amelia a huge part of it. Never stop loving each other."

Henry was short and sweet. "Best of luck to my dad. I love you. Amelia, I get to call you mom now."

"Congratulations to the best bounty hunter turned librarian ever. You deserve this so much!" Ruby and Ashley were definably taking full advantage of the open bar.

Regina and Robin appeared on the screen. They were slightly out of breath; Nicholas must have caught them right after a dance.

"You want me to talk to the camera thing? Amelia, you are quite possibly the craziest person I know, but this is not crazy. This is the definition of True Love. I love you and wish only the best for you."

Regina smiled. "Miss Hunter, welcome to the family." She took a step closer to the screen. "Are you sure about this?"

Then the screen panned down to Roland. "I want a cousin."

There were so many more, they all basically the same concept. Enteral love, happiness. Gold pointed out that when it came to her, he regretted nothing. Belle couldn't have asked for a better daughter in law or coworker. Michael and Helen were proud and grateful for her and welcomed Neal into the family. Nathan, Jordan and Aiden congratulated their sister and brother in law. Richard and Charlotte just waved with help from their parents. Killian and Emma just yelled their congratulations and downed a shot in their honor.

The well wishes ended with Derek. "Bernadette, never look back, just keeping looking forward."

Neal placed a kiss on her forehead. They would both take that advice to heart. No more looking back. They would move together into a new normal.

* * *

 **And now into the day to day activities. The next story is "The New Normal", published on Jan 7th. There's a surprise with that story.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
